


Fit to a T

by scapeartist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook's accent hits Emma in all the right places. A PWP with the letter T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to a T

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one who rather enjoys this particular little quirk of Hook's speech patterns. I'm pretty sure Emma does.

Emma was only making a quick stop to remind Hook he was up next for border patrol. Given the events of the last few months, it became somewhat of a neighborhood watch thing and since Hook wasn't going anywhere she added him to the roster. She found him below deck, cleaning up his quarters. He was minus his coat and vest, wearing just his thin black shirt — with only the final 4 buttons fastened — over his tight leather pants. She had no idea his blouse was so sheer and what she could see, she now couldn't—and didn't want to—un-see. 

"You've only reminded me a dozen times at least, lass. How could I forget?" he asked sarcastically holding his arms wide, a book in one hand and what looked like a black scarf hanging from his hook.

His answer was all it took for Emma to feel heat rush up to her face. Every time he ended a sentence with a "t," something about the way he emphasized that letter threw her off in the most delicious way. The sound went right in one ear, and shot like lightning to her core, setting a fire blazing. She took in a shuddering breath and squirmed where she stood.

Hook tilted his head and looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Swan? You look a little flushed. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Stop...doing that," she bit out behind a tight smile.

"Stop doing what?" He was obviously confused, but he kept saying it and she just kept getting hotter. 

"That thing..." she waved her hand at his head. "The way you pronounce your 't's'...at the end of a sentence."

Hook looked at her closely, his eyes dancing. "What are you talking about?" 

Emma gave a short huff and shook her head in frustration. "You're doing it again! Knock it off. It...it does..."

Hook put the book and scarf down on the table and took a step or two closer to her and ran his finger down her arm, slowly. He could feel her shiver in response. "What _exactly_ does it do, sweetheart?"

"Ugh," Emma grunted rolling her eyes. "Seriously. Now you are doing it on purpose. It's distracting. _You_ are distracting."

"Come now, love," Hook said with a shrug. "I can hardly help how I enunciate."

Emma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes. You can."

Hook leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "But what would be the fun in that?"

"You are trying my patience," Emma sing-songed through clenched teeth as Hook eased her arms apart.

"It's not your patience, my dear, it's your lust."

Emma looked incredulous. "You are something else."

"Oh, come now, darling, don't pout," he teased, finger tapping lightly on her bottom lip.

She batted his hand away and glared at him. "Enough, Jones! Not another word!"

Hook narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Such. A. Tyrant."

"That's IT." Emma pushed him away but moved farther into the room, pinning him with her glare.

"Oooh...Turnabout..." Hook said and gave her a wicked grin.

She gave a rueful laugh back and slowly shook her head. "You are such a bastard."

"Aye..." he said taking a step closer. "And arrogant..." Step. "Maybe a little impudent..." Step. "Bit of a flirt..." Until he was practically nose to nose with Emma who stood with her hands on her hips defying him to continue. 

"A bit?" she snorted. "I think the dictionary uses your picture to define it...."

Hook smiled at her retort and whispered in her ear, "Mmm...I'm also an addict..."

"You do like your rum..." Emma ribbed.

"No, love, not that. I'm addicted to you. You are the only drink that can slake my thirst..." He leaned in and kissed her jawline beneath her ear. Emma stopped thinking and her breath hitched in her chest. All she could focus on was his touch and how it managed to make her hot and cold at the same time. He ran his hand from her neck, down her arm, and gripped her waist. His voice was low, so low and so dangerous. "Now you know how it feels to be me every time you open that delectable mouth of yours. It's all I can do not to combust." 

Emma felt her knees begin to buckle and sighed, "Oh, God."

Hook pulled back and looked at Emma playfully. "Shall I...desist?" 

She seemed taken aback for a moment and cried, "Wha—No! You started this and now you had damn well better finish!"

"Excellent..." Hook said as he pulled her close again.

Emma stopped him with a finger to his lips. "But if you don't quit with the t thing, I'm going to silence you myself."

"Is that a threat?" he inquired cheekily. She could feel the puff of air from that damnable "t" curl around her finger and send another jolt south.

"Ugh! I warned you." She wrapped one arm around his neck and carded her other hand through the silky hair at the back of his head, then crushed her mouth to his out of sheer frustration. 

They both grunted with the force of the kiss. Neither stopped to watch where they were going as Hook instinctively guided her toward his bunk, his attention to her mouth never straying. He pulled her jacket off, even as he continued placing burning kisses down her neck, and tossed it aside. She reached for the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head and drop it behind him. Emma's sweater was shucked next and jammed under a pillow as Hook lifted her to the edge of the bed and sat her down, nestling himself between her legs. She reached for the laces of his trousers while he fussed with the clasp of her bra until it finally unlatched. He slid the straps down her arms revealing her to him. 

He looked dazed as he ran a finger down her cleavage. "You have a beautiful breast," he said softly, the small burst of air from that word causing her nipple to peak right before he took it into his mouth and gently sucked and rolled his tongue around it. Emma arched her back and moaned, completely forgetting the unfinished business of his pants, which were loose but straining to open under the pressure of his hard length. Hook braced her back with his splayed hand and she drew him closer, wrapping her legs around his hips. He worked his way back up to her mouth slowly and with great care, trying to give them both enough time to catch their breath before stealing it away again. 

He eased her backward onto the bed and began divesting her of the rest of her clothes. He removed her shoes and carelessly tossed them over his shoulder, which got a giggle out of her. She had already unbuttoned her pants in her haste to get naked, so he gently used his hook to help shimmy them off her hips and down her legs. He hopped up on the bed, straddling her legs then leaned over to nuzzle her belly—eliciting more giggles and one wild buck as his whiskers added a whole other dimension to being tickled. He placed light kisses over the soft rise of her stomach, which made her squirm and moan in a far more intense way than the letter "t" did, and all she could do was bite her bottom lip and stifle another moan. 

Using his teeth to help him remove her panties— _holy shit_ —she ran her fingers through his already tousled, dark hair and arched again as his hot breath blew over her sensitive skin. He kissed and nipped and licked her as he whispered to her. 

"Emma, love...you are so sweet...so soft...so hot..."

She rose up on her elbows looking down at him in amazement. "For Christ's sake, Jones, how do you even _do_ that?!"

He grinned up at her, eyebrows arched high, and lapped her folds with the flat of his tongue, setting her ablaze once more. Emma gasped and gripped the sheets tightly. "Did I mention moist?" he asked, unable to suppress his grin. "Oh, love, you _are_ a delight."

Emma collapsed back down on the bed with a slightly crazed laugh. "How many fucking words are there for you to torment me with?"

"Mmm...Infinite," he laughed.

"Son of a bitch," she swore as she pulled him up over her. "Time to get out of these," she ordered, tugging his pants.

"If you insist," he replied demurely, hopping off the bed. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Emma admired each and every inch of him—from his now thoroughly disheveled black hair to his endless blue eyes and rakish grin, down his toned and furred chest where she followed the line of hair toward her prize. She licked her lips and met his eyes again. "Get up here, you. And make it snappy."

"Anything you want."

Emma should've been annoyed as hell, but with every ending "t" he threw out at her, the more she not only became impressed with his ability to think fast, but the more she tingled with the thought of what he could make her feel with such a small sound.

He clambered over her, putting his weight on his arms as she put hers around his neck, rubbing her nose against his before plundering his mouth with her tongue. Emma shifted her weight and rolled them to her right until she was on top, straddling him. Reaching between them, she guided his cock to her opening and sank down on it, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Hook arched his neck and gave a low, satisfied moan that she felt rumble through them both.

"Love, feel how well we fit," He observed, gripping her hip with his hand while he ran the cool curve of his hook between her breasts. She closed her eyes, a beatific smile spreading across her face as she rocked fore and aft, fingers buried in his chest hair. 

"Say it again, Hook," she requests through short breaths.

"You are so tight..."

This was crazy. Somewhere in a lucid corner of her brain she wondered how long he could go. _Fuck it all_ , she was going to find out. "More," she commanded, picking up the pace.

Hook grabbed Emma's arm and brought it to his mouth, kissing the pulse point at her wrist. "You know what I love about you, Swan? You've got grit."

"Mmmm... Keep going, pirate." Grit never sounded so indecent to her, but there was a first for everything. She squeezed his length inside her and leaned over, taking her arm back, and resting both her hands on either side of his head. 

Hook gathered her hair around his hook and rose up to meet her with a searing kiss. "You are honest..." He lay back down but bucked up into her, hitting her where she needed it most.

Emma swallowed down a gasp. "What else?" 

He reached up and cupped her breast, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb gently. "You are the only one I trust..."

Emma smiled and sat back hard, enveloping every inch of his shaft. He pushed back in return, his own breathing heavy. "Good," she said with a knowing smirk.

Hook looked her in the eyes as he sat up, gathering her to him. He planted kisses along her collar bone as he whispered, "You... are... the reason...I exist..."

Emma rocked into him faster and deeper. "Your voice...is going to be...the end of me."

Hook stilled her movements for a moment and spoke into her ear, "Emma, I have a secret..."

"Another one?" she asked weakly, right on the edge of coming undone.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel the thrum of his blood pounding underneath. He slid her hand over to his left, then placed his hand over her wildly beating heart as he said, "Aye, love. It's the most important one... _You_ are where I keep my heart."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she tackled him flat. That last word completely broke her apart on every level and she felt the pressure build and overflow from where they were joined and she gave in to the wave that worked its way through them both. "Oh, God, Killian..." she cried.

Thrusting into her deftly to his own completion, he stroked her hair and kissed her face while murmuring, "My sweet..." over and over.

She collapsed on top of him in a puddle, her hair pooling around and over his shoulders, his hand tracing her spine as they both came down from their precipices. Hook pushed the damp strands from her face and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Content?" he asked.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I am. You can stop now."

"Would that I could, darling, but it seems I can't."

She stretched enough so she was level with his face, his eyes drifting closed. "Sshhh," she whispered, then kissed him quiet.


End file.
